Divide
by Cyberan4
Summary: Vi tries to start a new life in Piltover and let her past in Zaun go, but sometimes the past doesn't want to let you go. Boy howdy are you ready a serious attempt at elaborating on Vi's patchy as fuck lore inspired by 1980s metal because I certainly am. I've had this idea banging around for a while and wanted to give it a shot at life. subplot [CaitxVi] M for bad words and violence
1. Chapter 1: Breakin' the Law

A crack ran through the glass of the picture frame, it sparkled as Vi played with it in the ray of afternoon sunlight. Four kids with dirty, smiling faces pulled a nostalgic grin out of her as she examined their features. It had been some years since that picture had been taken, and Vi could only recognize herself because of her fluro-pink hair. The others in the picture could be mistaken for any of the other gutter rats in Zaun, but their memories they represented were unforgettable. Another heavy crash from downstairs snapped her from her daydream. Wrapping the picture in a jumper she stuffed it into the backpack on her bed.

She swore, realizing that she would have to leave most of her things behind. Throwing the backpack on, she slid her arms into her chemtech gauntlets. Her wrecked blast-shield generator sat in pieces on the floor. She could make another one easily enough, but right now she'd just have to avoid getting shot. As if on cue another crash came from down stairs, followed by what she could only assume was sound of the door hitting the floor.

"POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!", Vi rolled her eyes, it was the same shit every time. She looked out the window, taking in the sight of the city, its radiant copper tipped spires shining in the low sun. Then she jumped out of the window. She landed on the pavement hard enough to crack it, the shock absorbers in her heels putting in work to keep this from being the shortest chase in police history. Using the redirected momentum, she launched herself down the tight side alley. The shouts of the police came from the window behind her, unable to replicate the 10 meter fall. The Alley spat her out onto a twisted and narrow street, the tightly packed houses crowding out the afternoon sun. Vi had discovered that thanks to the gargantuan factories that now loomed over the smaller buildings billowing hexmechanic steam, all the people had gradually moved out of this area, which made this part of the city the perfect hide out. She wasted no time, she could already hear the thunder of footsteps from the security bots and police pouring out of the house and onto the opposite end of the alley.

She took off in the direction of the nearest factory, she could lose them in the gigantic steam ventilation systems or if she was lucky the dense, winding streets that surrounded the factories would lose them for her. Every time she settled into a new hide out, she scouted out all the possible escape routes, just like back in Zaun. A frown crossed her face, this was not how things were supposed to turn out, running like a fox before hunting dogs, she had left Zaun seeking a different life, however this is not what she had in mind. This set back was on top of being forced into the industrial sector. Vi didn't like coming back to the factories, they were a close match to some of the Zaun Chemtech labs and reminded her of the life she had left behind 6 months ago, and exactly why she never wanted to see Zaun again.

Nobody knew for certain where she had come from, and Vi had long given up on finding out herself. Distinctive Pink hair and VI tattoo aside, she was fairly normal as an orphan could be in Zaun, perhaps stronger than her otherwise wiry frame suggested, she also seemed be able to bounce back from injury with vigour. It wasn't until she was in her early 20's during the mining heist with the factorywood fiends that she was certain she wasn't like anyone else. Her rage at the factorywood fiends for needlessly trapping the miners and leaving them to die was absolute. As she piloted the overloading mining golem she had felt something run through her, a pulse made of ice that made her feel like she could breath for the first time, a rush of life and power that she had never experienced before. It had allowed her to lift the 200 kilogram gauntlets after the Golem had expired and gave her the strength smash her way through to the miners. It was a feeling she could now draw out at will, but the ice shiver in her blood that accompanied drawing deeply of the power was always made it initially quite unpleasant.

Bolting around a bend she was confronted by a police car walling off the middle of the empty street, and Vi's frown deepened. From the amount of police around the apartment and how many streets they would have had to block off, Vi got the feeling she wasn't just dealing with the small operations that she attracted previously. However, presented with the problem at hand, there was a car blocking her escape and she had experience with dealing with obstacles. Vi and things that blocked her way had what might be considered a one sided and rather abusive relationship. The police stood behind the hextech automobile, guns raised and expressions defiant. A call came from one of them as she approached.  
"STOP IN THE NAME OF PILTOVER. DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER WITH YOUR HANDS RAISED." Vi weighed up her options. She could beat them all up, or just run through them. Beating them up was probably safer for her to then run off, but she just didn't have the time. She'd just have to blitz them and hope the shock kept them from shooting her in the back.

Raising a gauntlet in front of her body like a shield she began to pull and draw strength into her other arm, the concentration that it required causing her to slow her pace as a now familiar chill set in.  
"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, COMPLY OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" The voice had an urgency about it that suggested to Vi that the officer had just expected her to submit. Vi kept drawing on the strength, her drawn back arm pulsing with the feeling of ice running through her veins, the usually heavy gauntlet now near weightless.  
"OPEN FIRE!" a couple of shots sparked off her gauntlet, and one whizzed like an angry hornet past her head. A couple more steps and she'd be in range to throw a punch that would drag her along with it like a Vi powered missile. She felt another set of shots ping off her gauntlet, Vi counted one less than the first volley and then searing pain as the last one tore down the side of her thigh. She growled in pain and grit her teeth. It wasn't the first or second time she had been shot in her life but that doesn't mean it's something she had gotten used to. She cursed the absence of her blast shield as she stepped into range and threw the punch.

She crossed the remaining gap faster than the police could react as the punch dragged her forward. She connected with the police car sending it skidding down the street. The two officers that were standing behind it taken along for the ride as the now decidedly bent car came to a halt a considerable distance down the road. Vi couldnt help herself as she delivered a solid punch to one of the officers who wasn't caught behind the car before he could come to his senses, throwing him clean through the front window of a house and into the blackness beyond. She then grit her teeth as she bolted past the car and knocked out officers as fast as she could, her leg wound burning. chancing a look behind her she saw the last officer recover and raised her gun. Ducking and side stepping the shot she knew was coming Vi spied a side street to her left and made a dash for it. Vi stumbled as something took her in the left shoulder before it bloomed with pain causing her to drop the Gauntlet. She heard the gunshot behind her and a third bullet pinged off the gauntlet she was still holding as she staggered forward.

Vi made it into the side street before letting out a cry of pain, falling to one knee. She saw her gauntlet lying just off the sidewalk on the road. As much as she wanted to get it she did not want to risk getting shot again, she could already feel hot blood starting to run down her back. Firearms were rare in Zaun but it seemed every monkey in Piltover had one, and up until she'd accidentally dropped a building on herself when she was beating the shit out of the Hexrunners gang, her blast shield had been doing an admirable job of stopping her from getting shot. Her Vision wavered for a second as she lurched against a wall out of sight of the officer, she shrugged her backpack off her wounded shoulder, the pain causing her stomach to threaten emptying its contents on the floor. She breathed hard as she focused, she had to keep going, or they'd catch her. She came here to start a new life, and going to prison now would just move her life from Zaun to Piltover. So she limped on, her left arm hanging by her side, a trail of crimson drops spattered behind her.

The officer who had shot her had apparently not chosen to hunt down Vi by herself, but that did not mean the chase was off. Vi forged a new path through the abandoned houses so she could tie off the leg graze with her working hand. The whole area was now probably crawling with police and she had to stealthily maneuver her way through the streets, as sneakily as a tall, bleeding, chemtech gauntlet wielding woman could. She took the jumper from her bag, carefully nesting the photo inside the other essentials. Tying it off on her leg as best she could on an old dining table she experimentally stood on her leg. She hissed, she could more steadily walk and probably run for a very short distance now, but it still hurt like a bitch and it had still cost her minutes of her window to escape, it'd have to do. There was nothing she could do about her shoulder right now but something would have to be done when this was all over.

The thought that she was quite lost now dawned on her and she had no map to figure out a new escape route. Vi's head snapped round at a noise. Another patrol close by calling for her surrender, she hastily moved down a hall and into what she assumed would have been a bedroom at some point. Peeking through the tattered curtains she saw them heading to the house she was hiding in. She hadn't noticed them sooner because she had been busy with her leg. Holding her breath as she heard the door being opened. She had already forced open the lock and broken it and she hoped that they didn't notice.  
"Come out wiv your 'ands up! We know you're in 'ere!" a voice called out, in a thick Piltover accent.  
"That's horse shit Delancy, she's not gonna be in here, half the fucking houses in this dump are unlocked." A second voice stated  
"We're 'ere to find 'er and, if possible, bring 'er in. We're not gonna do that if we don't check the 'ouses." The voice belonging to Delancy pointed out  
"Why the fuck do you wanna find her, you saw what she did to Max's unit." The second voice challenged  
"Relax, she probably bled out somewhere, we're searching for a body." A third voice interjected  
"You wanna end up like Johannson? Cause I sure fucking don't, so stay alert just in case huh?" No retort came from the other voices, which Vi gave a pained smirk to. The foot falls carried through the floor boards so Vi could roughly tell where the 4 of them were as they spread out through the house. A thought flashed through Vi's mind. She probably bled all over the Table.

As if on cue she heard Delancy's voice.  
"What the fuck is- SHIT, She's here!" A shrill Whistle pierced the air. Vi had to get rid of them right now. Tearing open the door she ran back to the dining room where she bandaged her leg and almost ran into the man called Delancy as he tried to run out of the room. A second of hesitation passed as they assessed each other. He was shorter than her but probably ten years her senior with a hard face and an immaculate crew cut. Vi acted first with an uppercut that would have put him through the ceiling. Delancy tumbled backwards onto the floor narrowly avoiding the blow. Vi heard footsteps behind her as another officer came running to the call. Taking in the sight of Vi before him, the new officer fumbled to draw his gun. Vi swung as he pulled the gun out, but this time she did not miss. The backhand travelled straight through the dining room's door frame, knocking the officer through the wall next to him. Vi grunted, the wound in her shoulder causing pain to spike through her body. Delancy had used the distraction well. He sprung up and punched Vi's wounded shoulder hard. Vi cried out in agony, and retch from the pain as she staggered. She didn't get time to recover as another punch connected to the side of her face, knocking her to the floor. Vi's vision swam, but she remained conscious despite the pain. A large piece of the door frame lay inches from her gauntlet clad hand. She grabbed at it and swung wildly at where Delancy was probably standing. The sound of splintering wood signaled that hit connected, followed by a torrent of swearing from Delancy. Vi looked up to see Delancy bent over holding his head, blood dripping though his fingers and matting his black hair. Vi staggered to her feet, her gauntlet almost too heavy to lift all of a sudden and kicked the still swearing Delancy in the side of the knee, sending him tumbling to the floor. She heard someone running down the hall, one of the officers that had fanned out upstairs was coming to aid his coworkers. She breathed raggedly and pushed deeper into the core herself. Her veins surged with ice and she gained the strength to lift her gauntlet, her vision stabilizing. She hopped over Delancy, who had assumed the fetal position and took an ambush position in the dining room on the other side of the wall the new officer would have pass. Hearing the foot falls rapidly approaching she heard Delancys cry  
"WAI-" she cut him off by punching straight through the wall and connecting with the officer on the other side. The officer let out a grunt and Vi heard him hit the far wall. As she tore the gauntlet free it hissed as its internal force multipliers vented. Something caught the corner of her eye. The first officer had pulled himself out of the other room and was clutching his chest with one arm, a tonfa in the other. He charged her, and as an experienced brawler she instinctively planted her foot in his chest as he closed. The blow would have normally would have laid him out but her wounded leg gave way to the force causing them both to collapse in a heap. He landed on her, and she landed on her backpack, the wound shoulder forcing a scream out of her. He untangled himself from her and raised the tonfa to strike but was beaten to it as Vi grabbed his neck and shoulder with the huge gauntlet and headbutted him in the face, forcing him backwards leaving him clutching his nose as it streamed blood. Vi retched from the pain in her shoulder. She shakily got up on one knee using her gauntlet as support. The high-pitched whistle of the last officer coming from the front of the house as he called more police to their position. She had to go before they showed up. The gauntlet wouldn't budge as she tried to lift it. She tried to draw out more strength. The ice in her veins grew so cold it seared her but the gauntlet didn't move. Sinking back to one knee she focused on remaining conscious as nausea and lightheadedness threatened to knock her out. She'd have to leave it. Letting it go she staggered toward through the dining room to the back door. She pressured her leg, the jumper had fallen off at some point and the wound still oozed blood. She reached the door and leaned on it for support. She fumbled with the mechanism, her working hand now slick with blood. She leaned hard on the door to open it, stumbling as the support vanished. Her vision flickered as she put one foot in front of the other. For some reason she looked up to the sky. The cool yellow highlighted the clouds so vividly, she'd never really appreciated how beautiful dusk was. Her strength faltered sending her to the floor with a weak groan. She could fight the pain no more as her senses slipped away.

A/N: yo whats up. Ive had this idea banging around for a while and maybe i can actually finish it with all this free time i now have.  
I will be continuing my other story but I wanted to undertake a serious writing endeavor considering how stupid the other story is. check it out if you like really shit rap battles.  
as always feed back is appreciated, and I want to treat this as a learning experience so reviews that aren't just "fuck you" are always appreciated.  
also call me out on my grammar if you see something.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood's end

AN: preliminary warning, I tried to write feelings so heads up.

Vi was sitting in a chair. On a flawless white desk in front of her sat a stack of blank paper. She leaned forward and picked the top piece of paper off and read the first line.  
"Piltover's Finest Catch Menace". She skimmed the article. The Sherriff of Piltover had orchestrated one of the largest manhunts in the cities' history, finally catching a dangerous criminal who had been tearing up parts of the city for months, and most impressively she had caught the perpetrator without a single fatality. Good for them, Vi thought as she read through the article.  
"So how was it?" a voice asked her.  
"how was what?" Vi replied looking over to Rayme. The young boy smacked his head in exasperation.  
"You know, the fight with Lilith?"  
"Oh right, she's cool now." Vi, discarded the newspaper and stared down, her feet brushing the floor as she kicked them back and fore, she ran a hand through her rough hair, pulling it out of her face. "I mean, I think she is." Lilith was as every bit of a scrapper as Vi, and Vi was magnetised to the challenge. Lilith and Vi would fight over anything and everything.  
"I wouldn't worry about her, you two have been fighting since we were kids." The scrawny teenager mused, Vi huffed in response.  
"Wouldn't have to if she wasn't such a bitch all the time." Rayme gave her a look.  
"I've known you my whole life, I can tell when hiding something."  
"Fuck off with your mind games Rayme, she's just being a child."  
"Lover's quarrel?" he said with a smirk.  
Vi raised her middle finger,"One, she's like a sister to me." She raised the middle finger on her other hand "two, go fuck yourself." To Vi's annoyance Rayme just laughed and shook his head.  
Rayme reached over to the stack of paper and picked off the top sheet. He scanned his way down the note. "Man you better watch out, Lord Szel sounds serious."  
"Gimmie that!" Vi had to launch herself halfway over the table to grab it off him. She skimmed the letter.  
"Oh please, he's got nothing that actually proves we were involved." She tossed the threatening letter over her shoulder.  
"There are like 3 people in Zaun with enough stupidity to steal from Szel and only one of them has pink hair." Rayme pointed out  
"Pshh what's he gonna do?"  
"I dunno Vi, the letter was pretty specific we should probably be careful." Vi's cocky smile fell as her breathing became hard with exertion, a black-haired woman in her early 20's looked across the table at Vi.  
"Vi, Vale and I got out, have you seen Rayme?" Lilith was panting as well. Vi just shook her head.  
"Wait what's this?" Lilith snatched the top paper from the pile, reading down the page a hand moving to her mouth "Oh my god Szel has Rayme!" She handed the paper to Vi, a crumpled, handwritten note in scrawled writing. Ramye's scribble didn't form words on the page, but it didn't matter, Vi already knew what it said. She scrunched it up and threw it at a pristine white wall.  
"This is bullshit! We have to help him!" Lilith just shook her head  
"I'm not losing 2 people to Szel in one day."  
"But he's still alive!" Vi pleaded, getting to her feet and slamming her hands on the table.  
"It's bait Vi, we're not goin' anywhere." Vale nodded to Lilith in agreement. Vale had given up before they had started and that made Vi mad.  
"I don't know if you realize, but Szel is going to kill Rayme if we don't rescue him." Vi paused. "I'm going."  
"Vi sit the fuck down Szel has a private fucking army. The only reason Rayme is still alive is to try and bait us into trying a rescue. You have to accept that you just fucking lose sometimes Vi." It was not in Vi's nature to lose, she was going and there was nothing he could do to stop her.  
"Vi please." Lilith grabbed Vi's wrist lightly. "There's nothing we can do for him." Vi sank back into the chair  
"Rayme was my brother too." Vale added "We'll get Szel back, but we can't run into this trap." Lilith walked over to Vi and hugged her. Vi returned the Hug, Lilith gave Vi's head a loving nudge and Vi let go of the hug and sifted through the pile on the desk. She let out a quick cackle as she picked up another paper.  
"I still can't believe how well the photo turned out, I don't understand how you managed to get that piece of hextech shit to work again." Lilith slid the photo over the table, a smile lighting up Vi's face as she recognized Szel's burning mansion and Vi gave a shrug. Lilith continued "You know I feel like a celebrating every time I see that photo." She said smiling. Vi let out a cheeky smirk  
"You know, we could have our own little celebration now." Lilith mirrored Vi's smirk and got up. Walking over, Lilith sat on Vi's lap and planted a kiss on her lips.  
"Here I was thinking after all these years you didn't like me anymore." Lilith teased  
"I'm only here for that ass." Vi countered. The moment was perfect, Vale was busy somewhere doing whatever he did, so it was just Lilith and Vi, with no one to interrupt their happiness and Vi could have stayed in the moment forever. Lilith stood up abruptly a gasp escaping her as her eyes hardened, a single tear running down her face.  
"How could you do this?!" She pointed at Vale, lying on the floor. She reached over and grabbed Vi by the heart. Vi Choked as cold spidered its way out from Lilith's hand.  
"L-Lilith please!" Vi choked out, Vi mustered her strength and weakly grabbed her arm to stop her pulling more. "I don't know what happened."  
"BULLSHIT."  
"I swear It was an accident! You have to believe me!" Lilith gave Vi's heart a vicious tug.  
"Half the gang saw what happened, you freak." She squeezed as Vi's grip on her arm faded  
"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Tears rolled down her cheeks  
"HE WAS OUR BROTHER!" Lilith pulled again, and with a tear Vi's heart was visible in front of her eyes, only attached by strained veins and arteries, blood oozing through Lilith's fingers. "and you killed him." Tears ran down her face, the words caught in Lilith's mouth as she tried to speak. "I-I never want to see you again, get out of my life you... you monster." She dropped the heart into Vi's hands in her lap.  
Vi could only manage a whisper. "I-I didn't mean to." she was alone in the silence. Vi stared at the heart in her hands, Lilith's hand print black on its surface. She mustered the strength to put it back in her chest, as silent tears rolled down her face. Vi closed her eyes and her cry was silent no longer.

"You shouldn't cry, it doesn't suit you." A warm hand cupped the side of her face and brushed a tear away with a thumb. She didn't recognize the voice, but hand held a familiar warmth. She opened her eyes but couldn't see anyone, just the windowless and doorless room. A figure stepped around from the side of her chair. Vi hissed as he struck a match on the side of her leg, the line it passed seared in pain.  
"what the fuck was that for?" she growled. The man stepped past her, he had long, wild black hair and was dressed in an immaculate suit.  
"I find a new source of pain can be an excellent distraction." The figure lit up a cigarette and waved out the match. "I see you have your mother's hair." Vi narrowed her eyes.  
"Do I know you?" Vi questioned, the hostility dripping off her words. The man chuckled and turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder he gazed at her with a single, yellow eye.  
"Come now Vi, don't tell me you don't recognize your own dad."

Vi gave a sharp intake of breath and immediately felt woozy. She didn't want to open her eyes for fear of being sick.  
"She's waking up!" a hurried voice called out "call the sheriff."  
Vi felt something pulling on her arms, a dull ache came from her left shoulder as whoever was moved her arms tugged them about. Someone pulled open one of her eyelids and shone a light in her eye, causing her to recoil sluggishly. Vi chanced opening her eyes but the world was way too bright. Pulling her arms back to cover her eyes they halted as something attached to her wrists stopped them. Something wasn't right. She pulled on the restraints and tried to force her arms up.  
"Shit she's panicking, sedate her!" Vi understood that through her semi-conscious state and started to panic. No one was sedating her, and she tugged on the restraints with more force. Something jabbed into her leg just as she began to draw on the surface of her power. The left restraint pinged free and she grabbed at where she thought the person who jabbed her in the leg was. Her hand connected with a shirt and she grabbed, hauling the person it was connected to over her body as they shrieked, a moment later she heard the splintering of wood. The right restraint wouldn't budge, her returning strength being sapped from her faster than she could draw on it trying to break the other restraint before she lost her grip on her power completely. She tried to reconnect to the strength in her, but couldn't. She could feel it there, but whenever she tried to grab it, it was intangible, like trying to grab smoke. A set of hands forced her down, a second set of hands pinned her free arm. Her fighting began to subside as the sedative took hold, and she blacked out again.

When she woke she immediately panicked, bolting upright. She opened her eyes and blinked as she tried to get the room to focus. It was dark in the room and found she could move freely, and rubbed her sore wrists.  
"Do try not to break anything this time." Vi startled at the sound. In the corner of the room a dark figure with a tall head sat. Vi squinted to try and focus her blurry vision.  
"Who are you?" Vi asked flatly, squinting at the figure. Her eyes focused and she could see that whoever it was actually wore a large top hat and was sat cross lazily in an armchair, one leg draped over the other.  
"My name is Caitlyn Remington Pembrooke, but Caitlyn is fine. What is your name Miss? She left the question hanging for Vi to fill in, her upper-class accent and tone perfectly conversational.  
"Where am I? Vi demanded, ignoring her question.  
"Piltover West Hospital. You're somewhat lucky to be alive." Caitlyn continued, "That bullet caught an artery. The amount of blood they transfused into you was really quite astonishing." Vi's shoulder gave a twinge in response.  
"I'm leaving." Vi stated, starting to get up.  
"Stay on that bed." Caitlyn's tone changed instantly and carried absolute authority, it made Vi pause. "Dying was a very real possibility for you, and you have a lot to answer for. Start by telling me your name." Vi weighed up her options.  
"Only if you answer my questions." Vi's vision had cleared and she could now see Caitlyn properly. Though the lights were out in the room, the hall lights cast just enough for Vi to make out her features, particularly one raised eyebrow.  
"Fine." Caitlyn replied as a matter of fact.  
"My name is Vi. Who brought me here?" Caitlyn sat up, leaning forward.  
"The Piltover Police Department, at my request. Last name?"  
"Don't have one. Why did you request me?"  
"I am the sheriff of Piltover, and I ensure that justice is observed." Vi stiffened as Caitlyn continued, "Are you a creature of magical Origin?"  
Vi let out a short laugh and shrugged, "Dunno. How long have I been here?"  
"One week." That caught Vi off guard, "A medically induced coma, where did you come from"  
Vi saw no point in lying now. "Zaun. Why did you keep me alive?"  
"As I said, to ensure that justice is observed. Are you a bioweapon?"  
Vi shrugged again. "Dunno. Where is my stuff."  
"Taken as evidence. Miss Vi you are being very unhelpful, please try to be more informative. Do you expect me to believe that you have absolutely no idea who or what you are? It will help your trial if you answer honestly."  
"Listen _Sheriff_ I'm a Zaunite orphan, I have absolutely no idea who my parents were, I'm obviously a person and not some chemical concoction, so back the fuck off." Vi challenged.  
"Miss Vi, you have been terrorizing my city for just under 6 months and you are very lucky that I have the patience to sit here and have this conversation with you. I expected you to cooperate, and what you are telling me offers me no answers. It took 3 officers to pick up each of those gauntlets, and you're telling me you're human? I find that highly unlikely."  
"That's exactly what I'm fucking telling you. I never fucking studied magic, I come from Zaun for fuck's sake, and as far as I know the only bioweapon created by Zaun is a piece of fucking Jelly and as far as I know I'm not. So, if you'd kindly give me my stuff back and piss off so I can get out of here, that'd be great." Caitlyn sighed taking off her hat, she massaged her temples.  
"You're not going anywhere. As much as I dislike it, you are to remain here under 24 police supervision for the next week as your wounds heal and the doctors deem you fit for trial. As for your belongings, they will be returned to you after the trial, if the court deems it appropriate to do so. I will be returning here to question you before the trial as many times as I see fit whenever I see fit, and I suggest you be as honest as possible." She put her hat back on and stood up.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to throw anyone else who tries to help you through a wall."  
"Fuck off." Came Vi's retort. It wasn't the best call ever, but her still disorientated head couldn't think of anything else. Two officers walked in and stood in opposite corners of the room as Caitlyn walked out. Vi touched her bandaged chest which caused it to ache.  
"Creeps." She whispered loud enough for the officers to hear and lay back down.

Over the next week Vi found out the extent of her injuries as well as just how lucky she was to be alive. The police revolver had punched straight through her shoulder blade and shattered off some of the bone, as well as nicking an artery. she had spent 5 hours in surgery removing the bullet and bone fragments. The doctors were quite frankly shocked with her progress. The graze on her leg had required stiches but was nowhere near as serious as her shoulder wound. According to known recovery times, she should not have been able to move her arm for months, let alone a week after surgery. This however, only made Caitlyn even more suspicious when she visited.

Caitlyn came back every day to try and make sense of Vi, as well as her actions since she had come to Piltover. She really didn't get very far. No surname or family, no acquaintances or friends, just that Vi had started a war with pretty much every gang on the west side of Piltover. Vi had survived by trading thing she had stolen from gangs and lived in abandoned houses. Her gauntlets were taken from a mining golem back in Zaun and extensively modified by Vi herself, and Vi was also very, very strong. Caitlyn became exceedingly exasperated at the ghost of a human who just wandered into her city one day and decided to break things.

Vi picked up from the nurses that she had hospitalized 6 police officers in one of the most talked about man hunts in Piltover's recent history. The press figured out where she was on the 3rd day and was vicious in trying to get a photo or talk to her, but they were constantly turned away by the police outside her room. She had to be moved in secret to a new hospital after a journalist came in disguised as a nurse. A yordle also came in to talk to her, apparently, he was something called a lawyer, whatever that was, and seemed genuinely sympathetic toward her. He asked confusing and what Vi considered irrelevant questions for reasons he didn't share as he scribbled down notes in a book. He in turn told her about the court system and that as the defendant, she wouldn't actually have to be directly involved in the trial unless specifically called upon. Vi thought it sounded stupid and unnecessary. On the day before the trial Vi was bought a tidy dress to wear to court, her old clothes being cut off as she was operated on. Vi was persuasive in her arguments against wearing such a garment as the terrified nurse scurried away to bring her a set of formal clothes that involved trousers.

The day of the trial had finally come. "And Remember Vi, you must let me do the talking." Sebastian finished. The Yordle had told her that she should plead guilty, there was a large chance she would be deported to Zaun, but best case, a short jail time and community service on good behaviour, worst case a lot of jail time before being deported. Vi wasn't really concerned. If she went to jail she could just break out, conventional Jails didn't really work on her. So she just waited for Caitlyn to show up.

Caitlyn arrived dead on 9am with an entourage of about 14 officers.  
"Hey it's the pride patrol and the queen bitch herself." Vi taunted, the police in Piltover wore black formal suits with a royal purple sash, and no shortage of belts and leather straps. As the sheriff Caitlyn had her formal uniform on which was a form fitting version of the regular uniform but instead with a purple cross sash, the suit trimmed with gold.  
"Please Vi, she is the prosecutor, don't say anything to her." Sebastian implored.  
"Come with me, and don't try anything." Caitlyn gestured over into the crowd of officers. Vi strutted past Caitlyn, middle finger raised, Sebastian hurrying after her apologizing profusely.

AN: when i first said done this was 2600 words. i really did try to cut it down. once again i do like feedback so if you liked it or thought it confusing as fuck please tell me. I did try to make it actually feely and not just angsty but I'm not sure i could have gone a bit far. Also dreamscapes where the dreamer doesn't inherently know its a dream are much harder to write than you'd think. peace


	3. Chapter 3- And Justice For All

Vi had never travelled by Hextechmobile before, and now that she was in one, she wanted one. The sleek vehicle purred as Vi watched the city speed by. The convoy was headed to the court and Vi could see that the city of progress lived up to its name. It just had a vitality that Zaun lacked, maybe it was the absence of constant smog cover or perhaps the carefree nature of people who walked the streets, but Vi was beginning to feel at home here. She took in the sights as they passed through the city, she still hadn't seen at least half of it, but exploration would have to wait. The journey was short and it wasn't too long before their destination came into sight. The high court building was regal to say the least, tall stone walls guarded what looked more like a castle than a Court. As they pulled up Vi noticed that a crowd had already gathered in wait. Apparently, news traveled fast in Piltover and as the door opened Vi was bombarded from all angles. She raised her arm over her eyes to try and stop herself from getting blinded, as the crowd yelled for answers to who, what, where, and why. The police formed up in a protective layer around her, the sea of press breaking against them as she was escorted through the appropriately grand front entrance. Inside was just as opulent, a rich purple rug covered the floor while dark wood made up the walls and furniture of the lobby. Pictures of proud people stared down on them as they made their way inside. 

Vi was reunited with Sebastian and they were shown into the courtroom. As they moved to their seats in the front row, Sebastian took this chance to try and offload as much last-minute advice as he could. The words came thick and fast, and when Vi understood what he was actually saying, she didn't understand what he meant. The room was split between the prosecutors and defendant's sides, a raised court bench with five seats overlooking them, one of the walls had large arched windows giving a pleasant view of a central garden through ancient trees. Vi just nodded as Sebastian finished his pep-talk, if just to make him feel better. The doors to the courtroom opened again, cutting through the silence. Caitlyn strode in flanked by two officers and Vi had to admit, she did look kind of impressive. Her uniform was immaculate, her hair was perfect, and the officers by her side couldn't be told apart. They marched over to the prosecutor's desk and sat down as one. Vi rolled her eyes at how practiced they were. Caitlyn sat straight backed and unmoving, eyes forward in the silence. Vi was about to start antagonizing her but was caught as Sebastian caught her by the arm, shaking his head frantically. A minute later, five judges in red uniforms and white wigs entered through a side door. Everyone except Vi to rose to their feet, earning her a swift arm shake from Sebastian. She rolled her eyes and stood up lazily with a sigh, giving a sarcastic salute to the judges. Once the head judge had taken his place in the middle and sat down, both parties and the judges followed suit, Vi lagging behind again. Once they were all seated the Head judge banged his gavel on the desk, and the trial began. 

Vi never wanted to be in court ever again. Everyone was talking with way too many syllables using terms she didn't understand to make points that made no sense. She had taken to staring out the window as Sebastian and Caitlyn fired arguments at each other heatedly. Quite early in the trial Vi realised she wasn't needed, and had switched off. She was currently staring out the window, internally debating why some Yordles had natural colours, and others were blue or purple. The whole Yordle business was just unnatural. She was disturbed by something tugging on her arm.  
"Hmm?" she questioned as she snapped out of her daydream, seeing what the Yordle wanted. Sebastian pointed to the judges. Vi looked up at them. "What's up?" A muffled smack came from her left as Sebastian slapped his fuzzy forehead.  
"Well, what is your answer?" Vi took a stab.  
"Uhh… yes?" another muffled smack came from Sebastian.  
"Since you were clearly not listening, the court wished to speak to the defendant directly. The court asked the defendant what her purpose was when she began becoming a disturbance in the city." She looked to Sebastian who was peeking through his hands.  
"That's me right?" Sebastian nodded slowly. "Oh, right, well, Seb probably told you, but after comin' over from Zaun I didn't really have much money, so I found some gangs and beat the shit out of them, stole their shit and traded it for food and stuff." A thump came from the desk next to her as Sebastian's head hit the desk.  
"So you say you not only located gangs, but also stole from them." the judge affirmed, pushing his round glasses up his large nose.  
"Yeah boss."  
"As distasteful as that is, you make it sound like you targeted criminals specifically. Is that true?" the Judge leaned forward.  
"Well yeah, I'd feel bad if I rolled some dude who just wants to go home to his kids. Its guilt free fun to beat up some sack of shit who's just rolling guys 'cause he can't be bothered to get a job." The judge to the head judge's left leaned over to whisper in his ear. After a few seconds the judge retreated, the head judge removing his glasses wiping them as he contemplated, holding them up to the light before replacing them on the end of his nose.  
"The prosecution pointed out earlier that in your time on the streets you caused the collapse of a warehouse. The court wishes to know why you destroyed that building, as it does not seem relevant, nor supportive of your story that you were simply stealing from gangsters."  
"Well in my defence, they were keeping explosives in it." the judges were visibly taken aback by this.  
"Who was?" The judge on the far right asked.  
"The Hexrunners, I was talking to the gal who runs "The Fountain" and she was telling me about how she was getting the shit racketeered out of her by the guys. Said they'd blow up the bar if she didn't pay them like half her take or went to the police. So, I did the girl a favour and beat the shit out of them. However, turns out when you have a warehouse full of explosives and you punch through a wall and set some of them off, it breaks the building and that sets the rest of them off." Vi stated simply. The judges looked at each other before the head judge spoke again.  
"You say you took an entire gang on by yourself, ended a racketeering syndicate, and a building fell on you for a favour."  
"That's the short version, yeah."  
"Why do all of this for a favour?"  
"She was hot." Vi said with a shrug. The Judge just looked at her incredulously. Covering for the stunned judge another spoke up.  
"Sheriff, can you confirm anything she is saying." Caitlyn looked like she swallowed something very unpleasant before answering.  
"Well… We had our suspicions that such a scheme was in operation, but we didn't have any solid evidence per say…" Caitlyn was looking very uncomfortable. "We were investigating at the time, and the activity disappeared after the warehouse collapse." She stated. "However, correlation does not imply causation." She added hastily. The judges exchanged notes to each other. After a moments deliberation, the head judge spoke up.  
"Given the case made against and for the defendant, we will break for recess and give our decision in two hours. Dismissed." The judges gathered their notes, and began departing. Vi looked at Sebastian. His fuzzy hair was a mess and his glasses were skewed, his face a mask of confusion. 

Vi sat with Sebastian in private room, tearing into a donut. Sebastian hadn't been able to sit since their arrival and just paced the room.  
"Why didn't you say any of that before? This changes the whole case!" he said putting his hands on his head.  
"I didn't think the bartender being hot was relevant before." Vi said with a smirk  
"You know what I mean!" The frustrated Yordle was very amusing to Vi, it was like someone had put the world's angriest hamster in a suit and glasses.  
"I guess I forgot about it, you didn't exactly quiz me on why I robbed who I did." Sebastian slumped, he walked over to a chair and clambered on.  
"This is probably my fault, I assumed you would tell me something as big as that without me asking. But then again, it's fairly clear you weren't even interested on what was going on in there. I shouldn't have overlooked something as big as this. I guess I just didn't think you'd be so moral about stealing."  
"Hey! I am plenty good." Vi said in mock offence. "Pshh, doesn't matter now anyway, at least they know I'm not just here to wreck shit." Vi said with a shrug.  
"All we can do wait for the ruling now." Sebastian remarked flatly, "I can't even predict what it will be anymore."  
"Relax man. Here, have a donut." Vi pushed the almost empty box of donuts to Sebastian. "These are fucking good, how did Zaun not have these." Vi said, popping the last of one in her mouth. Sebastian shook his head.  
"Zaun doesn't have donuts?" 

The Court was about to resume and the parties were seated again. Vi leaned back in her chair, arms behind her head and Caitlyn leaned forward as the Judges walked back into the room. The room rose in respect before the judges and parties settled down into their chairs. Vi watched Sebastian out of the corner of her eye, the Yordle looked like he was going to explode. The head judge reopened the session.  
"The court has decided on its verdict." The Judge said with a pause, looking up from his papers. "It has found that based on confession and evidence, that Vi is guilty for all charges of assault and battery, breaking and entering, destruction of property, and grievous bodily harm." Sebastian deflated as Caitlyn lean back in victory. "However, in doing so she has done service to this city despite her methods, and her character seems to be good in nature. The court has therefore deemed that an experimental exercise in correctional behaviour is in order." Vi, Sebastian and Caitlyn were all equally confused. The judge continued. "The guilty is to be released into the custody of an outstanding member of society who has the moral code and facilities to watch over the guilty for her reformation. Sheriff Caitlyn Remington Pembrooke, Vi is being released into your care so you may oversee her reformation personally." Vi and Caitlyn's jaws hit the floor at the same time.  
"Objection!" Everyone looked to the source of the call.  
Caitlyn stood up "Your honour, to be frank, this is preposterous! You cannot just put a stranger, let alone a criminal in my house!"  
"Over-ruled, Sheriff, the accused has been judged as motivated by a sense of good, and I know personally that you have the means for controlling her in your house. I also did not say she could run free. You will have complete authority over her, as well as complete responsibility. You are being authorised to use extreme force in controlling her should she refuse to cooperate and you are to make sure she is under supervision of someone you trust completely at all times." it was now Vi's turn to object.  
"Hang on don't I get a say in this?" the judge looked at her  
"No." Turning back to Caitlyn he continued. "However, you must make a genuine effort at her reformation. We will reconvene in one month to discuss her progress. Dismissed." Vi refused to believe what had just heard. she turned her head made eye contact with Caitlyn. Her previously perfect composure was cracking. A lock of her deep purple hair had gone rogue over her face, which bore cold anger as she sharply stood up and marched over to Vi. 

Vi was distinctly aware that Caitlyn had said nothing since they had been dismissed. Vi and Sebastian had said their goodbyes, Sebastian hoping that they would never have to meet again under such circumstances. It was a sentiment that Vi completely agreed with. Caitlyn had just stood there the entire time, staring at Vi like her existence ruined everything. Caitlyn waved her officers off after Sebastian, their heavy footfalls the only sound in the room until the door closed behind them. They remained frozen for a minute before Vi chose to speak up.  
"Just you and me huh?"  
" _You have ruined everything!"_ Caitlyn whispered angrily.  
"Hey I didn't ask for this either." Vi countered  
" _This is not justice, you should be in prison not IN MY HOUSE."_ She hissed with quiet anger.  
"Come on I'm not that bad, who knows? two good looking gals in a confined space, could be fun." She gave a playful wink. Vi knew she shouldn't be antagonizing Caitlyn but she couldn't stop it before it came out.  
" _YOU UNCOUTH PESANT."_ Caitlyn pointing viscously as she struggled to keep to whisper. " _YOU WILL DO AS I SAY WHEN I SAY IT. DO NOT TALK, DO NOT EVEN THINK IN MY GENERAL DIRECTION WITHOUT BEING SPOKEN TO. IS. THAT. CLEAR."  
_ "Sure thing boss, eheh." Vi replied, laughing nervously. This was definitely a side to Caitlyn she did not expect to exist.  
" _I have to speak to the press now. Follow me and do not speak unless I ask you something directly. Got it? Good."_ Caitlyn span on her heel and marched toward the exit, leaving Vi scrambling out of her chair to keep up. 

Vi had stood behind Caitlyn for what felt like years as she performed a press release. She was watching the low sun slowly slip toward the spires of the skyline when an exquisite car rolled up behind the press with a deep hum, its brass and white enamel finish glinting in the late afternoon. Vi couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief as Caitlyn signalled to the officers around her. Caitlyn finished answering the question she was currently addressing before cutting off the follow ups.  
"I'm afraid there will be no more questions. Please make way." Without a direct order, the police that had formed an effective barrier between the press and Caitlyn now collapsed to form their bubble around Vi and Caitlyn as they moved to the car. Caitlyn opened the door and stood back.  
"Get in." Vi complied. The back was spacious, there was enough room in there for Vi to comfortably stretch out with room to spare. Caitlyn got in and the door closed behind her with a soft click.  
"Where to ma'am?" Said an aging face, only visible through a small opening in the divider between the front and rear of the car.  
"Home thankyou George."  
"Certainly." A glass panel slid shut over the opening. The car pulled off as Vi admired the luxurious interior.  
"Yo-" Vi was cut off as Caitlyn hissed and made a zipping motion over her lips. This was not how Vi expected today to go.

-

A/N: It took everything I had not to make a pillar man reference for cait's first entrance into the court. I had fun writing this chapter. I'm trying to lay the ground work for solid character and universe investment, so I'm trying to pace myself and build up some auxiliary characters and a Chekov's armoury. Please drop a review if you liked it or have any critiques. I'm also double spacing the paragraphs to break up the text a bit more, make it less of a wall of text. let me know if it helps


End file.
